


Juego

by tsubame_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detesta tener que hacerlo pero Harry no le ha dejado otra alternativa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juego

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sra_danvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/gifts).



Dejó a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo.   
Aquella insignificante mueca en el entrecejo del durmiente le había dado el aviso. Faltaba poco.  
  
Levantó con cuidado la camisa y se quedó esperando a que aquella redondez se deformara.  
  
El pecho del moreno cambio de ritmo.  
  
 _¡Ahí!_  
  
Apoyó la mano e hizo un poco de presión sobre la piel que, hasta hacia unos instantes, se había levantado.  
  
Sabía que era una estupidez estar sonriendo por aquello pero…  
  
Levantó la mano para volver a repetir la acción unas cuantas veces más.  
  
Harry no lo entendía. Crecía en su interior y no necesitaba más para saber de su existencia. Él se sentía un mero espectador. El saber que estaba allí, no le alcanzaba. Detestaba tener que forzar la situación, pero Harry no le había dejado otra alternativa.  
  
Un gruñido salió de los labios del moreno avisándole que aquel juego estaba  terminando.  
  
Le dio un pequeño masaje, logrando que la piel tensada se relajara. Esta acción siempre lo volvía melancólico, le parecía una despedida.  
  
—Tengo frío Sev. —Nada más saldría de los labios del durmiente en la media hora que le quedaba de descanso, eso ya lo sabía.  
  
Suspiró largamente y cubrió con suavidad el vientre.   
  
Harry se acomodó sobre su regazo, cambiando de posición. Tomó nuevamente el libro y, tras dedicarle una mirada a su acompañante, se resignó a seguir leyendo.   
  
Tendría que esperar para volver a jugar con su hijo.


End file.
